Close Your Dreams
by Shiroi.144
Summary: mimpi? Semua orang ingin bermimpi.tapi, bagaimana kalau mimpi itu bisa membunuhmu,apa kau tetap ingin bermimpi? /Kaiso/Kristao & ofecial couple


.Kaiso.

Rating M buat jaga-jaga

.

.

.

Don't like don't read^^v

.

.

.

_Mimpi_? _Apa_ _menurutmu_ _tentang_ _mimpi_? _Hal_ _yang_ _indah_? _Menyenangkan_? _Atau_..._hal_ _yang_ _membuatmu_ _bergairah_?..._mungkin_..._tapi_..._ini_ _bukan_ _cerita_ _yang_ _akan_ _membuatmu_ _menjadi_ _pemimpi_, _bukan_..._tapi_ _melainkan_ _hal_ _yang_ _akan_ _membuatmu_ _menutup_ _rapat_ _mimpimu_._mungkin_ _sampai_ _kau_ _akan_ _terlelap_ _tanpa_ _satu_ _mimpipun_ _akan_ _kau_ _inginkan_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi seperti biasa di seoul high school. Banyak para siswa yang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai pemikiran dan kegiatan yang menyebalkan, seperti berkumpul di kantin dengan gosip sama tersebar dimana-mana.

"kau tau, apa yang kau katakan itu seperti dongeng sebelum tidur, hyung"

''tidak, aku yakin itu benar-benar terjadi, coba kau pikir,bagaimana hal yang tidak masuk akal terulang berulang kali, kim jongin"

"yah..seperti mata kita yang bisa berkedip"

luhan langsung mendeatglare kearah chanyeol disaat namja itu mengejeknya, menurut luhan.

"ayolah, itu kenyataan" gerutu luhan sambil sendekap. "mau kemana, kai?" lanjutnya saat melihat kai-kim jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"mencari mimpi yang akan membunuhku, hyung"ucap kai sambil berlalu, tak lupa dengan cengiran mengejeknya.

"aku ingin segera menggunduli kepalanya"desis luhan.

"yah..kalau hyung bisa setinggi dirinya" chanyeol menimpali ucapan luhan dan langsung menerima lemparan handphone yang mungkin akan menjadi rejeki kalau saja tidak langsung mengenai dahinya.

.

.

.

kai melangkah menuju kelasnya, cukup bosan dengan topik yang terdengar sama di telinganya. Yah..dia cukup mengerti dengan isi dari gosip yang menyebar semingguan ini, beberapa orang mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan padahal mereka di ketahui hanya pergi tidur. Banyak yeng berfikir itu ulah dari psycho gila, tapi tidak di temukan barang bukti yang mengarah kesosok siapapun dan ini membuat semua orang mengaitkannya dengan hal mistis.

Kai cukup tahu dengan hal berbau seperti itu, ya..bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tau kalau setiap kali dia bisa mendapati mahluk semacam..apa kita bisa menyebutnya hantu?...mungkin, berkeliling di setiap jengkal dia berada atau di tempat-tempat yang di lewatinya, indigo.

Langkah kai terhenti saat sebuah sosok melewatinya sesaat dengan sosok lain yang mengikuti di belakang dengan sebilah pisau yang terus ditancapkannya kepada sosok di depannya.

Kai memutar bola matanya '_bodoh_ '

kai melangkah lagi, memandang sekitar dan mendapati chen,kaka kelasnya menatapnya dengan aneh.

"apa?" tanya kai, menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"kau berhenti dengan pandangan,hmm bodoh tadi"ingin rasanya kai menjitak kepala sumbae nya sekarang juga, pandangan bodoh? Apa yang dia fikirkan? Ayolah..dia cukup pintar untuk menggunakan wajah tampannya untuk raut wajah seperti itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa" ucap kai, melangkah kembali melewati menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

kai memasuki ruang kelasnya. Banyak siswa yang sudah siap di bangkunya. Dengan langkah santai kai berjalan menuju bangkunya yang terletak dekat dinding, no dua dari depan favoritnya.

"hai ka-"

"cukup, aku sudah mendengarnya dari luhan hyung tadi" ucap kai memotong ucapan sehun.

"bisakah kau ijinkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku?"gerutu sehun"ini jauh lebih menarik dari pada namja wajah yeoja itu" lanjutnya.

'_apa_ _dia_ _tidak_ _sadar_ _kalau_ _wajahnya_ _mirip_ _yeoja_ _juga?' '_fikir kai.

"kau tau..masalah itu juga di alami siswa sekolah ini"ucap sehun, mengahadap kearah kai yang memang duduk di menoleh kearahnya. "lay hyung, siswa pertukaran dari china itu, dia mengalaminya"lanjutnya.

Sehun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan lay. Dimana dia melihat lay yang dibawa suho kerumah sakit tadi pagi. Dia tidak begitu jelas melihatnya, tapi dia yakin lay terluka parah,karena dia sempat melihat baju piyama yang maih di kenakan lay memiliki bercak merah darah dan itu tidak sedikit. Saat itupun lay menggumamkan kalimat yang sama 'aku tak ingin tertidur', mungkin kalimat itu akan terdengar lucu untuk siapapun mendengarnya, tapi..bagaimana kalau yang mengucapkannya adalah orang yang mungkin bisa saja nyawanya sudah dapat di predikisi kapan lenyapnya?.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan sehun. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?..

Tidak..dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan apapun itu namanya. Dia sudah cukup repot dengan berbagai hal berbau semacam itu. Asal hal itu tidak terjadi kepadanya, dia tidak akan peduli.

"hai" kai menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja bertubuh tinggi disana..ah tidak,tepatnya dua namja, yang satu nampak berada di belakang namja tinggi, tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil.

"tao?" ucap kai, dia mengenali namja waktu dari seragamnya,kelihatannya dia sekarang sekolah di musical high school, sekolah yang mengambil seni.

"hey, ku kira kau melupakanku" ucap tao.

"bagaimana mungkin aku melupakanmu, namja seeprti panda,mungkin langka di jaman sekarang" kata kai lancar. Tao cemberut seketika.

"oh ya..siapa di belakangmu?" tanya kai, tao menepuk dahinya, hampir lupa dengan sepupunya,

"ini kyungsoo hyung, dia sepupuku" ucap tao, menarik tangan kyungsoo dan membawanya kedepannya.

"halo" ucap kyungsoo, melambaikan tangannya sedikit. Kai diam sebentar sebelum beralih menatap tao.

"dia takmirip denganmu" baiklah, tao akan benar-benar melemparkan kai ke afrika kalau sekali lagi dia mengucapkan hal yang tak perlu.

"ayo kita segera pulang, tao" ucap kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan tao.

"ah, baiklah, sampai jumpa hitam" teriak tao.

Kai terdiam beberasa saat sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah berlawanan dengan tao.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya kai langsung melemparkan tas punggungnya kesembarang tempat, tidak terlalu peduli dengan barang-barangnya yang di lempar begitu saja toh asal handphonya tak ikut terlempar saja, itu yang beharga.

tangan berkulit tan itu membuka kulkas. Matanya menerawang dengan serius, apa yang bisa dia masak untuk saat ini.

Wortel? Ah tidak, kentang, sawi? Tidak juga. Mie? Itu cukup ...dia paling malas memasak. Semua bahan didalam kulkas itupun akan menjadi makanan kalau chanyeol atau chen bermain kerumahnya.

kai meletakan panci di atas kompor, menunggu air menindih, diapkannya bumbu di di pinring

PRAAANG

kai menoleh kearah panci yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas kompor, membuat lantai di becek dengan air yang tumpah.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya kai, mungkin kau berpikir dia gila karena berbicara sendiri? Tapi..bagi kai, ada orang lain di tempat itu, dia tidak sendirian. Disana, diujung pojok dapur nampak sesosok namja berdiri dengan pandangan dinginnya, menatap kai yang juga menatap dirinya.

"**aku tidak suka bunyi air itu" **kai menghela nafas mendengar sosok itu berbicara, sudah biasa dengan namja yang selalu mengamuk tiba-tiba itu.

"kau bisa pergi, kalau tidak suka" ucap kai tak kalah dingin. sesaat saat kai berdiri tampak sebuah pisau melesat hampir mengenai telinganya.

"**lain kali akan ku pastikan telingamu putus"** desis namja itu sebelum menembus didin dan tak terlihat lagi.

Baiklah, yang tadi tidak bisa. Mungkin biasanya xiumin-nama sosok itu akan melempar barang-barang sekitarnya tapi bukan benda tajam yang dapat menghilangkan nyawanya seperti dia lagi 'dapet' , konyol.

.

.

Mala tiba semuanya tampak memilih bergelung di atas ranjang masing-masing, bergerumul dengan selimut ataupun memeluk guling kesayangan, ya... Itu yang ingin kai lakukan kalau saja xiumin tidak tiba-tiba mengamuk tanpa alasan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

sambil menunggu inspirasi muncul ff shiro yang sebelumnya. :3

o\(.-.)/* lanjut/tidak?


End file.
